V o c a G h o u l
by Vocal02Elen
Summary: "hay alguien dentro de mi interior" La verdad era algo muy difícil para ella,encontrar el amor para volverse una bestia que en esa vida que llevaba ella se llamaban "ghouls" "soy débil,MUY débil,pero enloquezco y pierdo la razón, ayúdame!" estaba en un mundo más retorcido de lo normal,donde se mostraba una faceta de horror. "En este mundo,no quiero herir a nadie" ¡Unravel Ghoul!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni tokio ghoul ni Vocaloid me pertenecen

-.

 ** _"Base CCG a 203,se informa de intrusos en el 20avo distrito, en el edificio Aqua"_**

-ah~- suspiro el peliverde tocándose los labios

El sonido del impacto de un cuerpo fue estridente en el edificio junto a la sangre fresca que escurría en el suelo

 ** _"Se cree que los intrusos son Ghouls- repito, Ghouls. Procedan a la localización inmediatamente"_**

 _-Ahh~-gimió el peliverde exprimiendo las entrañas de un cuerpo- ¡Más! ¡Más!-un órgano fue expulsado del cuerpo que tenia preso pasando a su boca. La lluvia de sangre que escurría en su cara hacia aquel éxtasis del adolescente creciera más mientras que los suspiros que lanzaba hacia una pequeña nube en el aire-Delicioso..._

 _Un sonido de "crack" "crack" se escucho a sus espaldas junto a un chico pelirojo-Parece que no era broma que eras un comedor compulsivo.._

 _El cuerpo destrozado fue tirado con un sonido de molestia-¿Sabes?...odio ser interrumpido mientras como..-hablo vacilante el chico peliverde limpiándose los labios-No me conoces, ¿verdad?-hablo el hombre quitándose las gafas purpura y tirándolas al suelo-Si lo hago...eres una persona que disfruta de la tristeza de otros..-hablo suavemente el peliverde parándose escuchando la risa burlona del otro-Tengo órdenes de arriba..se supone que te tengo que capturar vivo..pero...puedo antes de eso quitarte unos dedos,o brazos...o piernas..¿no te importa cierto?-hablo el pelirojo sonriendo-Un pequeño juguete para un cuerpo tan grande..apuesto a que te gusta jugar a la casita...adorable...-burlo el peliverde sintiendo a el pelirojo detrás de él-déjame...quitártelos...-susurro el pelirojo con una herramienta, antes de ver como una larga cosa roja rompía la pecera que se encontraba a su lado y ver su "herramienta" robada y al chico huir con ella-Devuélvemelos...son míos..-hablo con furia el chico de trenza-¡Devuélvemelos!_

 _Sujeto la herramienta con aburridez mientras la miraba- No jugare contigo..-hablo y tiro la herramienta al vacio._

-.

 _ **"A principios de esta mañana,varios cuerpos de hombres no identificados fueron descubiertos en el edificio Aqua,unas instalaciones comerciales en el 20avo distrito de Tokio. Lo que se cree que es saliva pertenecientes a los Ghouls fue extraída de los cuerpos, "Hallados múltiples cuerpos sin identificar" y el incidente esta siendo investigado como un crimen ghoul."**_

-¡Jajajajaja!-rió el pelinaranja palmeando suavemente la mesa donde se encontraban sentados- No es tan divertido,¿no?-hablo la rubia dejando la taza de café en la mesa-Es que quiero decir,no puedes tener una cita en una librería ¿verdad?-hablo aun aguantándose la risa el pelinaranja y secándose las lagrimas mientras observaba a su amiga- ¿Por que no? ¡podría quedar encantado!-se defendió la rubia con un ligero sonrojo- Se declama que eso no sucederá, caso cerrado-hablo burlón el chico mientras sonreía-¿eh?-se detuvo la rubia cuando estaba a empezar a beber su café-Entonces seguro al Park Game,sólo los dos-hablo mirando al pelinaranja que mantenía su sonrisa burlona haciendo que su sonrojo incrementara- y...tomaremos una hamburguesa..-.-fufufu...-se aguanto la risa el pelinaranja mordiéndose los labios y fallando soltando su risa mientras que palmeaba la mesa-¡Lo digo en serio!-hablo avergonzada la rubia-¡No! ¡no! ¡en serio es genial! ¡genial como tu..! es que como cita seria un fiasco- hablo mientras veía el ceño de la chica fruncirse-¿Qué pasa, que todo lo que hago está mal? Lui,¿qué harías tu?-defendió la rubia mirando por la ventana de aquella cafetería-Escucha,el sitio que a ti te toco elegir, donde tu pre-novio se sienta bien-.-¿Ejemplo?-.-Bu-bueno..-.-Lui, no tienes ni puta idea..-el pelinaranja frunció el seño apoyándose en la mesa-Si lo supiera no estaría pasando mi tarde contigo, como una cita, Baka-

 ** _"Siendo investigado como depradación Ghoul, y de acuerdo al departamento de la CCG del 20avo distrito_**

 ** _están investigando la posibilidad de que los incidentes sean el resultado del mismo culpable"_**

-Eso es bastante cerca ¿no?-suspiro el pelinaranja mientras la rubia tomaba café-¿Entonces? ¿Entonces?- sorprendió el pelinaranja acercándose a la rubia haciendo que se sobresalte y dejara el café-¿Quien es él? la preciosura que mencionaste..-y con esas palabras las mejillas de la rubia no hicieron más que ponerse rojas-¡Oh! es él ¿no?-murmuro el chico señalando discretamente a un rubio de coleta que tomaba una orden-No idiota..aunque sin duda..es lindo también..-.-¡Disculpe~!-vocifero el ojirojo levantando la mano y captando la atención del rubio-¡Un cappuccino, por favor! ¿Y tú, Rinny?-.-E-Etto...aun no termino con esto..-hablo la rubia mientras el rubio anotaba el pedido del chico-Por cierto,¿cómo te llamas?-hablo picaramente Lui-¡Oye!-dio un mini grito de asombro la rubia viendo como el rubio se sonrojaba levemente-Me llamo, Kagamine Len...-hablo el rubio antes de que el pelinaranja se acercara mucho a él-¡Len-kun~! ¿¡tienes novia?!-hablo alegre el pelinaranja viendo el asombro del rubio-¡Para, imbécil!-alzo un poco la voz Rin enojada-Oh...pero que lindura..-hablo sonriendo Lui-¡¿Si nos echan de este lugar que harás baka?!, este es el único lugar donde él y yo..

El sonido de una campana la interrumpió con una agradable sorpresa y un pequeño sonrojo-¿Eh?-hablo aburrido el pelinaranja viendo la cara de asombro de la rubia-Es...él-hablo la rubia viendo a un chico peliverde con un atuendo muy llamativo, que consistía de unos jeans de color melón y una polera gris con una zanahoria en ella y unos pequeños lentes rojos que resaltaban sus grandes ojos verdes-Ríndete-hablo seco Lui sentándose en la silla-¿eh?-.-Tú y él serian como el bello y la bes...otaku-rió el pelinaranja-¡A ti también te gusta el anime!-hablo la rubia inflando sus mejillas en señal de molestia-Bueno~-se estiro el chico cerrando los ojos- ahora que te vi perdida de amor por él creo que me iré-suspiro el pelinaranja dejando unas monedas en la mesa y levantándose-Lui, espera..-titubeo la rubia nerviosa viendo como él chico se despedía de él camarero con un "Nos vemos, Len-kun~". Suspiro frustrada mientras sentía sus mejillas calentarse al oír un grito de afuera que portaba un "¡Buena suerte,Rinny ilusa-chan!" y eso hizo que una gota de nervios cayera por su frente mientras abría una pagina separada de su libro y miraba discretamente a el peliverde que tenia una taza de café y su mismo libro haciendo que sus ojos se amplíen con un ligero sonrojo, y hay fue que soltó un ligero "oh" lleno de esperanza que llamo la atención del chico he hizo que sus ojos se encontraran y volteara sus ojos rápidamente mientras sentía sus nervios subir más al verse descubierta, tomo valentía con los ojos cerrados y lo vio y también vio como él compartía una sonrisa para ella.

-Ñam~ supongo que eres una suertuda rinny..-hablo el adolescente tomando un bocado de su postre- Sin duda,¡imagina que le gusta el mismo libro que a mi!-.- sip, como sea ¿como se llamaba? ¿Megporid Gum?-hablo por medio de el teléfono el pelinaranja aburrido-¡No baka! Megpoid Gumo...¡adivina! me invito a la librería este domingo..-.-¿¡EH?! no tengo ni idea que como saldrá esa cita..pero te deseo suerte-hablo Lui colgando el teléfono y avanzando con su bicicleta.

 _"Tengo que decir que esto se pone feo"_

 _"Sip"_

 _"Se dice que comer una persona les dura un mes, pero estos devoradores compulsivos son demasiado"_

 _"Considéralos animales, y devorarán un sin fin de personas ¿eh?"_

 _"Ghouls como animales..."_

 _"Son peores que animales de granja ya que no sirven para nada"_

 _"Una verdad"_

-Ne,ne Rin-chan ¿cual es tu obra favorita?-hablo el peliverde sonriendo dulcemente-tendría que ser su libro debut..-hablo rin antes de comer un bocado de su hamburguesa- bueno, tengo que decir que esos libros son éxitos totales sin duda...la delicadeza en todo el extremismo, se podría decir..-enredo un mechón de su cabello verdoso en uno de sus dedos mirando a la ventana-S-si eso digo..para tener todo ese talento en la escritura..y aun ser un adolescente cuando sal- ¡ugh! ¡grh!-de un momento a otro sintió como la carne se trababa en su garganta mostrando la cara de preocupación de el chico que se le acercaba preocupado-¿estas bien?-susurro el chico mirando a la rubia que se sonrojo al máximo viendo como lo holgado de su polera mostraba parte de su pecho si se inclinaba así mostrando la delgadez del chico-S-si e-estoy bien..¡eh! digo eso..G-Gumo-kun...¿no esta comiendo mucho?-y esa simple palabra hizo que un sonrojo se colara por las mejillas del peliverde que soltó un ligero "¿HU?"-P-Pues...estoy haciendo una pequeña dieta hace un tiempo y ahora...s-si me disculpas..iré al baño un rato..-hablo nervioso el peliverde parándose de su asiento-él es...perfecto..-susurro la rubia sonrojándose

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación...-hablo dulcemente el peliverde sonriendo-N-No gracias a ti..en verdad me la pase muy bien..-vio como el chico apretaba sus labios mientras se acomodaba sus gafas-La verdad es,yo...vivo cerca donde han sucedidos esos "incidentes"-.-¿los ghouls?-.-Yo estoy..muy mal por como han manejado ese asunto..en solo pensarlo..estoy temblando..-murmuro lentamente el peliverde sintiendo las lagrimas socorrer sus ojos-Esta bien,no te pasara nada si vamos juntos Gumo-kun.

(/ouo)/ MIKA-CHAN (/ouo)/

-Si, no te imaginas..Lui me pregunta ¿yo o los libros?-una suave risa se coordino con el semáforo que cambio a un verde-bueno, suena como un chico divertido..-.- Si..-rió la rubia bajando las escaleras con el chico-Y dime Rin-chan...¿que te guió a la lectura?-. Pues..cuando mi padre murió dejo muchos libros en mi casa...desde hay los leí todos..y mientras mi madre trabajaba yo los volvía a leer...entonces mi madre murió..sabes, Lui ha sido el único que sabe eso..-susurro la rubia mirando dos caminos separados-Vaya..me siento especial...espera, es por aquí-rio nervioso el chico señalando el camino oscuro, la rubia sintio la mirada de alguien y volteo su mirada viendo al rubio de la cafetería que los atendió a Lui y a ella-Nee Len-kun ¿pasa algo?-hablo un chico peliblanco junto a él-hm...realmente nada..-hablo el rubio viendo como la rubia y el peliverde se perdían en la oscuridad.

-Bueno es justo por aquí, así que..-.-¡Gumo-kun! este..si no te importa..¿nos podemos ver de nuevo?-.- pues..nos gustan a ambos los libros..nuestras edades son las mismas..¿mucho en común, no?-susurro el peliverde viendo pasar la vía del tren-Rin-chan..-.-¿Si?-.-La verdad...he notado-hablo el peliverde tomando de la cintura a la rubia-la forma en la que me miras..-.-¿eh? entonces tu..también..-hablo cortadamente la rubia sonrojada-Si..yo también..sucede que estoy interesado..en tí-la rubia sintió sus mejillas arder y sus ojos abrirse por la felicidad que pronto se convirtió en tragedia y dolor al ver una cosa larga roja y puntiaguda acercarse a su ojo y ver los ojos del que creyó el amor de su vida convertirse en el de un ghoul y su boca abrirse para morderle el hombro junto al pasar de un tren-q-que...tu...-murmuro con miedo al ver los labios del chico abrirse y saborear su sangre junto a un suspiro de placer-Tan deliciosa..-las bolsas de compras cayeron junto a su cuerpo adolorido junto con su sangre derrochándose en el suelo-Rin-chan..hay algo que me gusta más que la lectura..¿sabes qué es?-la mirada asustada y desconcertada de la rubia se hizo presenciar al ver como el peliverde se acercaba a su cuerpo-es sacarle los órganos a alguien..-hablo con forma excitada el peliverde aumentando el volumen de su voz-quien no estará intentando salir huyendo de mi..¡jaja!-rió el peliverde al ver como la rubia seguía en shock-tu expresión..es taan linda~-hablo el chico lamiéndose los labios-tu...¿me dejarías...emocionarme mas?!-aquella cosa que salia de su espalda tan roja como la sangre pero mas llamativa se alargo mas y se extendió demasiado-¡Kyaa!-grito Rin corriendo hacia atras siendo parada al instante por un largo tentáculo que la jalo hacia el chico de nuevo que reía con burla-¡Te atrape~!-rio el chico tirando a la rubia hacia una pared y yendo hacia ella- R-I-N-CHAN~-de un simple salto fue hacia ella y lo enredo con sus tentáculos hasta atravesar su estomago con uno de ellos haciendo que escupiera sangre y gritara por el dolor-voy a mover y extraer tus entrañas ahora ¿si?...ah..¿has muerto?...mierda, me estabas gustando..

 _"chik"_ (NA:sonido de gancho rompiéndose)

-Sabes..solo hay una cantidad de grasa correcta en ti..ah~ no me aguanto de devorarte~

 _"chik" "chik"_

El sonido de un cuerpo destrozado se escucho junto a la cara de desconcierto de Rin se escucho junto a un muerto "Pudo...esto..."

Se sintió tirada al fondo de un mar profundo solo escuchaba _"sus órganos abdominales están rotos"_ ¿que estaba pasando? en verdad no lo entendía..solo recordaba que estaba con Gumo y que era un ghoul... _"vamos a empezar operar de inmediato"_ ¿eh? ¿de que habla esa persona? solo se que quería estar junto a Gumo-kun... _"preparen el trasplante de órganos "¿¡SIN EL CONSENTIMIENTO DE LOS FAMILIARES?!"_ ¿órganos? ¿trasplante?...¿de que hablan? _"DR.¡KANO!" "Voy a aceptar toda la responsabilidad" "transfieran los órganos en ella"_ Tan cálido..¿esto es...?

Comió un bocado de aquel plato que le dieron en la clínica- _vaya...que extraño..¿que esta pasando?_ -.-Rin-san~-escucho la voz de la enfermera que le toco, tomo la sabana que le cubría y se tapo de cuerpo entero-¿Es esto todo lo que comerás?...Ah cierto..tu amigo vino hoy..-escucho el sonido de la puerta corrediza- Ah...Dr Kano..-.-Levántate,rin-chan, la doctora IA te revisara.

Movió aquel aparato por el cuerpo de la chica y la mira-hm..he oído que no has comido casi nada desde que viniste..pero parece que a tu cuerpo no le afecta..-.-Este...mi sentido del gusto...no está bien..IA-chan..-.-¿Sentido del gusto?-.-Todo lo que como me sabe asqueroso...-.- hm...eso podría ser de naturaleza psicológica- escucho un suspiro de resignación de Rin-no tengas prisa..tienes todo el tiempo para sanarte-se levanto de la cama de Rin-Vendré de nuevo mas tarde..-.- _Nada...¿malo?_ -hablo la rubia tocándose el estomago.

 _"Casi parece que todo lo que hice con Gumo-kun...nunca existieron...pero algo es seguro..desde ese día,algo extraño me paso"_ -al llegar a su casa vio una pequeña bolsa con una carita dibujada que decía "Rinny" para comenzar a leer la carta que le dio Lui.

 ** _"Rinny-chan, felicitaciones por tu alta presentando algunos de los ingredientes sobrantes de alta calidad de mi hogar, espero los aprecies ¡muajaja! PD: cuando puedas, vuelve a la escuela ¿si? es duro no estar contigo"_**

-Lui...gracias...pero lo siento..

(/OWO)/ MIKA-CHAN (/OWO)/

 ** _"Un ghoul no tiene ninguna necesidad de comer esta cantidad_**

 ** _en este corto periodo de tiempo en el primer lugar._**

 ** _Un cadáver les permite sobrevivir durante un mes o dos"_**

 ** _"Sr. Ogura, ¿no pueden estar satisfechos los ghouls con comida regular?"_**

 ** _"No, los ghouls solo son capaces de obtener su nutrición de las personas_**

 ** _por no hablar de que sus lenguas trabajan de manera diferente que las nuestras._**

 ** _Cuando comen alimento humano,_**

 ** _su sabor es increíblemente horrible para ellos"_**

Fue corriendo hacia la cocina y abrió la bolsa que le dio Lui agarrando con miedo una hamburguesa y mordiéndola, se tapo la boca con asco y corrió hacia el baño de su pequeña casa y vomitando todo lo que comió, horrorizada comenzó a comer todo lo de la bolsa y su refrigeradora con el mismo final que la hamburguesa rápida. Tirada en el suelo con rastros de saliva en la comisura de los labios vio caer un paquete que decía "Hamburguesa premium" se paro y la puso en agua caliente-Lui..¿fuiste a comprarlo solo para mi?-susurro la rubia poniendo la carne en un plato y picandola con un tenedor para acercarla a sus labios, sintió una lagrima correr por su rostro al masticarla y sentir su una arcada por el asco-no puede ser...-

Pulso el botón "colgar" y escucho la voz de su mayor-¿Amiga tuya?-.-eh..si..se suponía que hoy salia del hospital, pero no pude ir a verlo aunque días atrás lo visite, pero seguía dormido..-.-Ah~ si fuera yo, cortaría mis relaciones con una persona tan ruda-suspiro la mayor enredando sus rosados cabellos-Rin y yo somos amigos desde niños Luka-san-hablo con cansancio el pelinaranja poniendo una caja en una repisa viendo como la pelirosa se acomodaba sus gafas negras-¿Mejores amigos,no?

 _-Hello~ ¿Rinny? ¿como estas? justo estoy en la tienda de libros, en frente de la estación y ese grupo_ _ **InuNekoTenchou**_ _o como se llame firmando te avisaba cuando estés mejor me llamas ¿vale? bye-_ la llamada finalizo mientras la rubia se levantaba levemente de su almohada aun tapada con unas colchas suspiro y comenzó a cambiarse para ir a caminar.

Cruzo la pista suspirando y con la capucha puesta bajando la cabeza mientras veía a la gente pasar a su lado algunas riendo otras hablando por teléfono,hijos,madres,padres y estudiantes que salían a estas horas de la noche se paro en seco al escuchar un sonido de hambre que provenía de su estomago,arrugo la nariz respirando un olor extraño...de la nada las piernas desnudas de las estudiantes se le hicieron apetitosas no de morbosidad si no de canibalismo, lo mismo para hombres mujeres y niños que reían y pasaban por hay. Apretó los dientes con rudeza hasta dolerle por el hambre que sentía-¡CARNE!-su razón volvió al ver a un niño pequeño mirándolo y notar que la gente se alejaba de ella y ella seguía en medio de la autopista, se mordió el dedo con tal de contener su hambre y se fue corriendo de hay. Llego a su casa pateo la puerta del baño y se miro en el espejo que le señalaba el contorno de un solo ojo negro y su ojos rojo, eso ya lo sabia eso lo único que lo tenían eran los ghoul pero ella no era un ghoul, ademas era anormal que los ghoul tuvieran un solo ojo como lo deberían tener..peor no lo entendía,no era humana porque la comida normal que le encantaba le daba un asco de mierda, y no era una ghoul porque solo tenia un puto ojo rojo que era anormal en esas mierdas vivientes-¡¿Que es esto?!-hablo con miedo al espejo tocándose la comisura de su único ojo "ghoul" y lo noto con terror enorme, la silueta de aquel chico peliverde se noto en el espejo con una sonrisa psicópata-¡AHHH!grito con odio rompiendo con un puño aquel espejo y corrió hacia el lavabo de su cocina-Ya se que es el causante de esto..- _"Transplantenle los órganos de aquel chico"_ _ **"Las**_ _ **armas**_ _ **punzantes**_ _ **como**_ _ **cuchillas**_ _ **o**_ _ **cuchillos**_ _ **de**_ _ **cocinas**_ _ **no**_ _ **les**_ _ **hacen**_ _ **daño"**_ ¡eso era! tomo un cuchillo rápidamente y se levanto la capucha mostrando una cicatriz de la operación, mordió un pedazo de su capucha con el pensamiento de comprobar si era un ghoul e hizo el vano intento de incrustar el cuchillo en su estomago, el cuchillo se rompió junto a la esperanza de la chica que cayo en el suelo llorando se levanto con desgano y salio corriendo de su casa hacia un callejón conducida por el hambre que sufría-mata a una persona...¡obtén su carne!-su razón le golpeo como un balde de agua fría al oír sus propias palabras-Pero que...es como si fuera...-respingo la nariz oliendo un olor singular como el de la autopista,comenzó a caminar hacia donde lo guiaba aquel olor pero se nublo tanto su mente que ya no sabia por donde corría, se tropezó con unos bidones de basura pero siguió su camino con saliva escurriendo de sus labios..y lo vio, una chica de cabello cereza manchada de sangre destrozando y comiendo de un cuerpo fallecido , el miedo le impregno a su rostro viendo a la chica mostrar señal de molestia mientras la miraba sorprendida-eres una ghoul...¿no? ¿que te pasa? ¿estas bien? mi nombre es Miki..ha pasado mucho tiempo para mi-hablo la adolescente sacando un órgano del fallecido hombre tirado -así que..puedo compartirlo contigo, pero toma co- un estruendo se hizo presente mientras la cabeza de la ghoul era aplastada por una pelirosa con gafas negras-mierda..-hablo la pelirosa acomodando sus lentes-no saqueen mi zona de alimentación..¿hm?..nunca te vi antes nena..-hablo la pelirosa viendo a la rubia con los ojos abiertos como platos manchada con sangre de la chica-por otro lado,¿por qué tienes solo un ojo rojo? que desagradable..-chasqueo la lengua la pelirosa arrinconando a la rubia en una pared por el cuello-sabes lo que le pasa a un intruso que saquea en zona de alimentación privada ¿no?-.-Yo...no...estaba,no sabia...s-solo pasaba por aquí...-apretó más fuerte su cuello mientras la miraba-bueno,imagina esto: tu mamá esta tirada desnuda en el suelo,entonces viene un hombre con los pantalones abajo y te dice "Yo no hice nada,solo pasaba por aquí"...eso es lo mismo que me dices..-apretó más fuerte aquel blanco cuello-si fuera yo,mataría al tipo...es por eso que te estoy matando como castigo por entrar a mi zona de alimentació-

-¿De que zona de alimentación hablas estúpida?-reconoció una voz junto a un sonido de caída-¿desde cuando demonios esta es tu zona? Luka-.-Len..-hablo aburrida la chica soltando a la rubia que cayo al suelo tosiendo-Yo se que ese chico ya murió ¿vale? el chico sin limites..-chasqueo la lengua con molestia-¿y eso hace esta zona tu área?, Gumo domino según el aunque se sabe que robo esta zona, que le pertenecía a los ghouls pobres sin decir que el 20avo distrito nos pertenece a nosotros, la gente de Anteiku-hablo fríamente el rubio mientras se volvía un ghoul-¿¡ah?! ¡un grupo de imbéciles como anteiku no tienen ni el derecho de tomar el 20avo distrito! esta era MI zona incluso antes de que Gumo vinie-.-Fue porque eres débil-.-Ser insultada por un mocoso como tu..es algo que me da rabia y asco..-contesto sobándose el cuello la pelirosa mirando al rubio-¿me debería de importar?-.-¡SUFICIENTE!-grito la pelirosa tratando de golpear al rubio que la golpeo antes que ella a él-.-ugh...tendrás que cortar mas profundo mocoso..-.-¿Crees?-murmuro el rubio mirando como miles de cortaduras se abrían en las piernas y brazos de la chica-¡agh!-grito de dolor la pelirosa temblando-¿puedo cortar mas fuerte la próxima vez?-comento con indiferencia el rubio viendo como la chica huía por las sombras-ah...ah..-volteo la mirada hacia la 2da chica que era rubia y estaba abrazada a si misma respirando con miedo mientras miraba la mano inerte de el fallecido,lo tomo mirando a la rubia-¿Lo quieres?-comento aburrido moviendo la mano mientras veía como la rubia alzaba la mano y la bajaba por la misma-¿No vas a comer?-vio como las lagrimas bajaban por las mejillas de la chica que mordía su labio inferior-como quieras, pero no se porque solo tienes un ojo diferente..-y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su labio tembló solo por unos segundos-Tu eras la que estaba con Gumo...¿porque no fuiste comida?..pero..tu...ojo...-vio la respiración de la chica subir cada vez más con un ligero temblor-ayúdame...se que no parezco humana,pero lo soy y..aun así...quiero comer eso...-hablo desesperada la chica agarrando su brazo con fuerza-quiero comerlo ahora...tan desesperante es esto..¡ya no seré una humana más!-hizo un sonido de molestia y le extendió aquella inerte mano-si tanto duele,cómelo-la rubia alzo un poco su brazo para tomarlo pero al instante tiro a un lado la mano gimiendo de dolor-¡No! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no!, no es posible que pueda comerlo...¿cierto? ¿que es esto? no quiero ser un ghoul...matar personas...matarse unos a otros...¡yo no soy así!...yo soy...¡humana!-chasqueo la lengua molesto y se volteo-¿eres idiota o que? rindete ya...-tomo un órgano del cuerpo y lo destrozo-si no tienes el valor de comer...entonces te daré una mano..-de un momento a otro sintió impactarse contra la pared y una mano poniéndole algo en la boca que la dejo en blanco,ese chico...le puso un órgano humano en la boca.

-.

¿Les gusto?

:3 si es así apoyen plz xD los reviews me apoyan a seguir con este proyecto...LOL mate a miki ouo)/ pero bueno este capitulo me demoro 2 DÍAS xD así que...espero su apoyo TTuTT


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Ni tokio ghoul y mucho menos vocaloid me pertenece ;-;)

 _¡A contestar reviews~! (xD)_

Tu nombre es bien larguirucho a si que lo puse en tus iniciales..

SSC-.

Con los comentarios constructivos me siendo como una alumna regañada ;u;) me recuerda a mi en el colegio...¡vale! xD lo haré de esa forma :3 aunque fanfiction me jode ;-; (juro que el capitulo se veía mas largo en mi borrador xD) te mando un abrazo de pandacornio, si no te llega es culpa del internet c:

Kamichi77-.

No se si decirte gracias o perdón con lo primero...pues quería que sea como Tokio ghoul pero me haces dudar de como seguir ;-;) vamos sigue esta historia (? veras a Rin como la prota en todo Bv (aunque me hubiera gustado cambiar su personalidad ouo) seee ya lo haré xD cambiare la forma, gomen de antemano es que quería probar otra forma de narrar (grave error mio QWQ) ¡gracias por tu comentario! xD me sentí como alumna regañada por hacer mal la tarea.

Ahora si comencemos xD

-.-

 _-¡Cómelo de una puta vez!-hablo el rubio empujando el órgano en la boca de la chica hasta que lo trago_

 _-¡ghm!-corrió hacia una pared y cayo de rodillas vomitando el órgano-¿¡porque demonios quieres que coma eso?! ¡es carne humana! ¡soy una maldita humana bastardo! ¡no soy un puto monstruo como tu, escori- ¡agh!-grito de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo era pateado por el chico y arrastrado a una pared para ser golpeada cuatro veces antes de ser lanzada al suelo._

 _-Bueno,si soy un puto monstruo,escoria como quieras llamarlo ¿que serias tu genio?-hablo con indiferencia el rubio poniéndose de cuclillas y mirando a la rubia escupir sangre._

 _-Solo quiero que me expliques como es esto...todo sabe a mierda desde hoy...-sintió las lagrimas arder en sus ojos_

 _-¿mierda? bueno explícame algo...¿como sabe un pastel? ¿o un helado? sabe tan asqueroso para mi que no se como los humanos lo digieren-camino hacia un punto especifico y paro suspirando- pero dicen ustedes que sabe delicioso..¿como es vivir sin miedo? ¿como no tener miedo del CCG o que te maten los otro ghoul por alimento?-observo como la rubia se paraba con dificultad-¿Todo es una mierda? no me jodas...¿tu crees que nací en una mierda sin saberlo? oye, estúpida di algo..-murmuro el rubio enojado golpeándola._

Se mordió los labios con fuerza cerrando los ojos, sentía su estomago contraerse por el su vista hacia un sobre que reposaba en su cómoda,sabia que ello culminaría su hambre pero...¿¡y si era carne humana?! ¡¿un miembro del cuerpo de una persona?! ¿¡un ojo?! preferiría morirse antes de comer eso..

 _-¡Soy una humana mierda!-grito con furia la rubia apoyándose en una pared sintiendo su cabeza ser tomada con fuerza y brutalidad para ser tirada nuevamente al reincorporo con miedo al ver como el chico de coleta ponía su pie a su lado con molestia._

 _-No eres una ghoul,ya lo hiciste notar demasiado...pero tampoco eres una humana,acéptalo ¿sabes? no existe un lugar para ti,bastarda_

 _-Yo soy..._

 _-Si deseas tanto ser una humana-corto a la rubia chasqueando la lengua-veamos cuanto tiempo aguantas sin alimentarte...te lo digo desde ahora...el hambre para nosotros los ghoul es un infierno mismo._

 _-Len-kun, creo que ya fue suficiente...-hablo suavemente un hombre de pelo marrón con unas gafas_

 _-¿Kiyoteru-san?-hablo sorprendido el rubio mirando al hombre_

 _-Debe ser difícil para ti...ven entra-sonrió el peli marrón haciéndose paso para hacer mirar una puerta abierta_

 _-¡Espere! Kiyoteru-san ¿¡por qué..?!-hablo apresurado el rubio bajando su pie_

 _-Len-kun...-hablo tranquilamente el peli marrón de espalda-tu sabes que nuestra política en Anteiku es ayudar a los demás ghouls..._

(/owo)/ おやすみ (/owo)/

 _Sirvio lentamente aquel liquido caliente en el recipiente ante la mirada del rubio que estaba reposando en una mesa individual, mientras la rubia miraba hacia el suelo._

 _-Bueno,creo que ya esta listo...-sonrió el hombre sirviendo una taza de café en la mesa de la rubia viendo como esta miraba el café con melancolía-vamos bebe...¿no te gusta el café?_

 _-N-no es eso...p-pero..-murmuro avergonzada la rubia mirando a el hombre que la miraba amablemente_

 _-Rin-chan dale una buena mirada a ese café-vio como la chica acudía a sus ordenes y miraba su propio reflejo en el liquido-dime...¿como se ve?_

 _-Delicioso.._

 _Es un café normal, lo que beben los humanos-vio como la chica movió sus temblorosas manos hacia aquel asa de la taza y lo tomo, una y otra vez hasta dejar la taza vacía._

 _-¡Esta delicioso Kiyoteru-san! ¡muchas gracias!...pero...todo lo que como sabe asqueroso._

 _-Lo ubico que se conoce que disfrutamos tanto como los humanos es el café...pero nuestra hambre no se culmina solo con ello, por eso te daré esto-saco un pequeño sobre y lo dejo en la mesa donde se encontraba la rubia hipando._

 _-Eso...¿que es?-pregunto temerosa_

 _-Cuando necesites más,solo ven y no dudes._

 _後で_

 _-Kiyoteru-san...¿por que la ayudo?_

 _-Len...hace un tiempo,apareció la noticia de una salvación por trasplante de órganos ¿no?...las vigas de una construcción cayeron y aplastaron a los estudiantes que estaban debajo, el medico trasplanto los órganos de el chico muerto a la chica que sobrevivió_

 _-Pero..el que murió era..._

 _-Gumo Megpoid..._

 _-Entonces lo que dices es..._

 _-Si, él es ella...la chica que obtuvo los órganos de un ghoul_

 _-¡Eso es estúpido!_

 _-Sin duda lo que le paso es algo que nunca hemos visto los ghouls..pero su cuerpo puede funcionar como el nuestro._

GRR~

Se tomo con fuerza delos pelos aguantando el hambre, la carne se le hacia vital en ese momento y su mente le jugaba una mala pasada re nombrando "carne carne carne carne" mierda, ni sus piernas le respondían estaba desesperada.

 ** _"No eres una ghoul ni una humana_**

 ** _no_** ** _hay_** ** _lugar_** ** _alguno_** ** _para_** ** _ti_** "

-Vamos~ ¿que importa si eres ambos?-escucho y vio la figura del chico peliverde-ni ghoul,mucho menos humana..pero sigues siendo tu ¿no? vamos no es tan difícil~ solo come carne y disfruta de ser ambos-una risilla se escucho del chico peliverde y sintió su peso caer en su espalda-es deliciosa~ te lo digo por experiencia..luego de haberla probado te enviciaras con ella, ya que todas mientras sea humana son deliciosas-susurro en su oido haciendo a la rubia saltar sobre el paquete y estrujarlo con fuerza.

 ** _*ring ring*_**

 _Nuevo mensaje_

 ** _Usuario:_** _Lui Hakane_

 ** _Asunto:_** _Vas a morir_

 _¡Hola Rin~! ¿te acuerdas de la plaza esa a la que hibamos de niños?_

 _¡te espero hay a la hora punta! si faltas te mato OAO)9_

Cerro el celular con pereza mirando a todos lados esperando ver a su amigo tan alegre,vio directamente hacia el gran reloj que se encontraba en aquella plaza antes de sentir el peso de su amigo sobre ella y sentir sus mejillas aplastadas.

-¡Rin~! ¿¡cuanto tiempo faltaras mas a clase?!-sintio su cuerpo girar en un segundo-¡piensa en mi maldita! cuando los conejos están solos mueren

-uh...y-ya tranquilo Lui...-suspiro cansada sonriendo

-Ah ok...¿¡por qué llevas ese parche?! no tienes ni idea cuando te fuiste estuve tan aburrido que me uni al comite de...

¿Eh? siento que esto ya lo viví una vez...

 _Cuando era niña y se perdió sucedió lo mismo_

 _cuando llego tarde al colegio_

 _cuando no fue a la practica de gimnasia_

 _y ahora que sentía que Lui la movía como un costal de papas_

-¡Oye Rin! ¿¡me estas escuchando?!

-a-ah...si..perdón ¿que decías?

-gr...-gruño molesto el pelinaranja mirándola y agarrándola del brazo-vale,sígueme-la llevo caminando hacia un pequeño puente de aquella plaza-ni te imaginas, le doy clases de lengua a un estudiante del extranjero-paro en seco mirando discretamente a su amiga-oye...¿estas comiendo bien?-escucho el sonido de sorpresa que lanzo su rubia amiga-te ves mas pálida de lo que eres y seria un problema si afecta a tu salud-susurro y comenzó a caminar de nuevo suspirando.

 _La verdad no se porque me sorprende..._

 _Lui ha sido astuto de formas extrañas_

 _pero si le oculto algo lo ve de manera inmediata_

 _es algo que nos ocurre desde niños_

 _desde la muerte de mis padres_

 _Lui me ha cuidado de manera posesiva_

 _y se preocupa de manera muy extravagante por mi._

-Me costo mucho introducirte en esto Rinny-platico Lui

-¿Esa tal Luka?

-Eso mismo, no se si decírtela como una indiferente o una boca sucia,o de manera corta como alguien que no me agrada tener a mi lado-hablo aburrido el pelinaranja abriendo la puerta de la sala-¡Voy a pasando!-y se arrepintió de manera solida al ver a la pelirosada acariciando a una chica de largos cabellos rubios que los miraba sonrojada para soltar un grito y salir corriendo de la sala.

-Ey,imbécil ¿no sabes tocar?

-Gomen, Luka-san

-Acaso no lo sabes rubito odio que se metan en mis cosas-hablo indiferente la mujer arreglándose los lentes ante la mirada impactada de la rubia-¿ah?vaya,vaya, bienvenida rubita...soy Megurine Luka segundo año,escuela farmacéutica-paso un brazo por el hombro de la rubia-un gusto conocerte, Rin Kagamine-se alejo de ella y fue hacia un cajón viejo-¿Así que quieres el material del año pasado?-escucho la respuesta afirmativa del pelinaranja-ah mierda, lo deje en casa-suspiro resignada y se sentó en una silla giratoria-Hey Lui, ven a mi casa y lo buscamos juntos-escucho un sonido de molestia del chico junto a un "okey"

-Lo siento Rin, hoy me iré con Luka ¿te me cuidas vale?-

-E-Este...¿esta bien si los acompaño?-la sola idea de que Lui acabe muerto por la mujer cruzo su mente

-¿porque lo harías?-pregunto Lui bajo sintiendo nervios

-Hum...si quieres-hablo la pelirosa girando en su silla y viendo la pantalla de su PC-espera un poco y salimos ¿vale?

-ok..-sonrió forzosamente el pelinaranja golpeando con su codo a la rubia que se quejo

-.

-¿Quieres uno?-señalo la pelirosa un puesto de hamburguesas

-¡Claro Luka-chan-expreso con emoción el chico mirando el puesto

-¡Vengan! están recién hechas-hablo el hombre mayor en el puesto

-Toma-sonrió el chico pasando le una hamburguesa a la rubia

-Gracias...- _siento nauseas_ pensó la rubia mirando el envoltorio con la hamburguesa

-Y dime Rin...¿andas en algún club?-pregunto la pelirosa mirando la comida

-ah...no, no siento interés en uno todavía..

-Ya veo,eres totalmente diferente a Lui...-vio con miedo como la mujer abria el envoltorio y le daba un mordisco-esta bueno...

-y la carne esta bien cocida ¿eh?-hablo sonriente Lui para luego mirar a Rin- ¿eh? Rinny,¿no vas a comer?

-después...-guardo el envoltorio en su bolso

-.

Vio como el cuerpo de su amigo era pateado por la mujer a aquel callejón mientras se acomodaba bien los lentes con una sonrisa surcando sus labios.

-Seria un gran problema si alguien viera esto,rin-chan~

-¡Lui!

-En verdad, me sorprendes llegando a mi campus~-camino alrededor de la rubia que miraba el cuerpo del chico-mierda que apestas...¡hueles como un puto ghoul varón!-agarro del cuello a la rubia y la tiro con ella a una pared-¿Planeas alimentarte con Lui,no? en verdad no hay nada mejor que comerte a alguien que confía plenamente en ti, ¿¡que harías tu Rin?!

-Yo no soy como tu...-sintió la sangre escurrir por sus labios

-¿Eso crees?-saco la mano de su cuello y golpeo su estomago haciéndola escupir sangre-discutir con una mocosa es molesto..-la dejo caer al suelo-tu cuerpo es muy débil...-miro su mano manchada de sangre-que asco...-escupió un poco de su misma saliva-joder,esa mierda es asquerosa ¿como los humanos comen eso?-camino hacia el cuerpo del chico-sabe a mierda de vaca-metió tres dedos a el fondo de su garganta regurgitando aquella comida en el cuerpo del chico-vaya,vaya,perdón rinny ensucie un poco la comida-se limpio los labios y pateo la cabeza del chico mientras hablaba-¿lo conoces desde pequeño no? ¿son mejores amigos eh? que mierda de mentira, ¿cuanto tiempo te aguantaste para comértelo?-pateo mas la cara del inconciente-vamos,vamos rinny no te quedes callada ¿que parte comerás primero? ¿eh?-patada-¿eh?-otra patada-¡¿eh?!

-No te atrevas a morderle...¡el no es comida! mueve tu pie-hablo sacando todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones

-¿ah? ¿que pie?-comenzó a reír viendo como la chica sacaba su bolso y corría para atacarla- ¿en serio? ¿un bolso? ¿que piensas que soy tan débil?-se dio la vuelta y pateo a la muchacha haciéndola chocar contra el suelo-eres de las insistentes ¿eh?...los humanos son solo comida,es igual que como ellos se comen a los animales que ni pueden defenderse ¿no? oye dime...¿te divierte?-apretó el puño en la espalda herida de la rubia haciéndola gemir de dolor-¿te divierte jugar con él a los amiguitos?-levanto su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos

-No estoy jugando..-murmuro sintiendo la sangre salir de su cuerpo

-Hum..ya veo,pero te diré algo..Lui es peligroso,no es un idiota y es astuto, hasta tu tomaste en cuenta de que tomas un reto muy alto al tenerlo a tu lado-movió una mano hacia su oreja soltando su parche- y este ojito~...vaya ni controlarlo puedes...-vio como la rubia abría su ojo ghoul con dificultad para patearla a un muro de metal manchan dolo de sangre de la rubia-argh, mierda párate ¿o mato a Lui primero?-vio como la rubia se para con pasos temblorosos y trataba de golpearla-¡who~! ¿tratas de golpearme? ¡vamos evade esto!-la patea con burla viendo caer escupiendo sangre-¿sabes? me aburrí de jugar contigo-comenzó a caminar y de repente hablo mas alegre- ¡pero si hubiera usado mi kagune hubiera sido más rápido~!

 _Ganarle a alguien así..._

 _y-yo..._

 _Lui..._

 _no puedo..._

 _salvarte_

-¿oh? ¡bien~! creo que lo haces bien-una larga cosa celeste rodeo la pierna de la mujer-rapido Rinny, o Lui morira...¿eh? parece muerto..

 _Ayuda...por favor.._

-Bye,Bye Lui-kun..-apunto la cosa alargada a su cara sonriendo

 _No..no..a él no.._

 _-Oye,tu Kagamine ¿solo paras leyendo libros no?-vio a la pequeña rubia que estaba leyendo frente a un lago_

 _-¿T-Te molesta?-volteo su azulada mirada hacia el pelinaranja_

 _-Claro que no, solo que soy nuevo en el barrio y quería conocer a alguien-explico el chico de ojos cafés sentándose al lado de la niña_

 _-Ah..bueno podemos ser amigos-se bajo el tono de voz de la chiquilla por el miedo_

 _-¡genial! mi primer amigo,y tal vez la mejor-sonrió el chiquillo-bueno me presento soy Hakane Lui,solo dime Lui ¡ES UN GUSTO EL CONOCERTE!_

 _-¡si! es un gusto Lui-kun-tomo su mano y la estrecho con timidez sonriendo_

 _Fue sin duda él, el único que me hablo en toda la clase_

 _me protegió y me cuido_

 _y yo ni eso puedo_

 _cuando los de la clase me tachaban de rara y llore_

 _Lui me protegió y se preocupo por mi_

 _no..._

 _¡No quiero que Lui muera!_

Sintió algo romper la piel de su espalda y se tornaba roja flamante-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo bastarda de mierda!-sintió como las largas cosas celestes de la mujer le atacaban pero aun así se defendia, agarro con fuerza una cosa larga de la mujer y se trepo en ella.

-¡Suéltame!-sintió su cuerpo ser lanzado hacia un condensador de aire caliente,mierda-¡NO! ¡ALÉJALO! ¡MUERO MUERO MUERO!-sintió su cuerpo caer en el suelo, según lo que sabia esa mocosa no sabia nada sobre los ghoul entonces..-ese fue...G-Gumo...mierda..

-Lui..-miro el cuerpo de su amigo aun tirado y cubierto de sangre _"hm..se ve delicioso ¿no crees?"_ no mierda, no ahora...aquella figura coqueta y burlona que tocaba con esperanza la cara de su mejor amigo era el peliverde que lo miraba con las mejillas rosadas _"dios,tiene un aroma increíble...propio de vírgenes...¡me esta dando mucha hambre~!"-_ Para,Lui no es comida- aprecio rápidamente a su derecha abrazandola _"¿eso crees? vamos mira más de cerca...huele su aroma"_ vio una sonrisa surcar por la cara de el chico _"¡¿lo notas?! es sin duda una delicia"_ -Si,lo se- su respiración se fue sofocando y una sonrisa crecio en su cara-¡Se ve tan delicioso~!-una risa psicópata es escucho en el silencio del callejón que se rompió al instante-¡NO! ¡PARA!- _"¿¡Pero de que demonios hablas?! míralo lo deseas tanto que no puedes controlarte,no te contengas no haces nada malo"_ sintió su cuerpo chocar contra una pared " _vamos, ahora hazlo el tiempo se te acaba"_ -¿Se acaba..?- " _tu sola con él...antes de que alguien venga.."_ miro el cuerpo y se lanzo sobre abriendo su boca.

-Eres sin duda una idiota sin remedio...te vuelves cada vez más como nosotros..¿te rendiste tan pronto con el hambre?

-¿¡Te importa?! solo lárgate joder

-¿Tan poco te importa ahora la vida de tu amigo?..sabes...después de comértelo te arrepentirás y lloraras junto al mar de entrañas y sangre,ese es nuestro hambre,ya puedes entender el destino de un ghoul-vio como tentáculos (NA: ya me harte de decirles cosas largas xD les diré tentacles) salían de la espalda de la rubia que lo miraba frunciendo el ceño-Dios, que problemática...seré comprensivo esta vez-sonrió con burla-déjate calmar con tranquilidad.

Muu~

Se levanto con el miedo al tope y se toco los labios al escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta.

-Len te trajo..-explico el castaño sonriendo

-¿¡Y LUI?!-casi grito la rubia tratando de parase

-Sígueme por favor-hablo el mayor saliendo del cuarto con ella y llevándola al cuarto del chico

-¡Lui!-entro corriendo al cuarto pero paro al ver al pelinaranja profundamente dormido-y-yo...me deje controlar por el hambre...si Len no estaba..d-dígame..¿que hizo mientras dormía?

-Solo hay una forma de satisfacer el hambre de un ghoul, ¿ya lo sabes no?-vio los ojos de la chica achicarse por el miedo-si él no te detenía, tu amigo ya no existiría-vio las lagrimas caer por las mejillas de la rubia y la tomo de los hombros-primero debes de conocerte-vio como se golpeo con la puerta-¡No quiero herir a Lui! y la única opción es dejarlo..pero también me dice que no soy una ghoul-hablo la chica llorando-ni humana,ni ghoul estoy sola-se seco las lagrimas fallidamente-¡no existe un lugar para mi!-sintio la luz caer en su cara.

-No digas tonterías,tu eres una ghoul y también una humana eres la unica persona que tiene un lugar en ambos mundos-vio las lagrimas caer por la cara de la chica-Ven a Anteiku,seguramente podrás aprender. Sera para entendernos mejor,para que veas si somos bestias o no-salio de la habitación sonriendo- ¿que te parece? te enseñare a hacer una deliciosa taza de cafe.

-B-Bueno..¿cree que pueda hacerlo?

muu~

 _-Ahh~ que buena lluvia,eso hace apagar sus sentidos-explico el peliblanco tocando su cabello-¿perfecto para el trabajo no Big?_

 _-De acuerdo al reporte de la 20°rama de distrito,tres mese atrás hubo un incidente depredador por lo que creen que fue culpa del devorador en este edificio-miro al horizonte lleno de edificios y bullicios de la gente-y hubieron reportes de testigos presenciales de un alistamiento de Jason en ese entonces-termino el castaño_

 _-El devorador y Jason.._

 _-_ ¿un juego entre dos personas de clase S?

-Ni idea, pero no creo que fueron a hacer un picnic-abrió sus ojos de par en par volteando a ver a todos lados para luego saltar del berandal

-¡Dell-san!-grito preocupado el castaño

-Big-kun ¿ves esto? ¡lo sabia!-vio como el castaño observaba la herramienta-si tuviera que pensar en una desgracia de esta lluvia..¡seria no poder escucar la agonía de muerte de esas escorias!

muuu~~

Tres pinches días...lo iba subir el jueves y termino el sábado ¿por que? porque hacia traducciones y fandubs junto que tenia actividad en mi google+ y siempre dejo mi fic al final ,v,) gomen (? sáquenme un ojito babys pero bueno sho desaparezco...me duele la mano c:


End file.
